


Sleep Alone

by xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx



Series: Bandcraft [1]
Category: Metro Station, Pierce the Veil, Video Blogging RPF, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bigotry & Prejudice (against drums), M/M, Pining, Tour Bus, Warped Tour (2016), crack treated seriously (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx/pseuds/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx
Summary: He's struggling to find mainstream success with his new band Watersports so he and his best friend Geoff take on summer jobs following Metro Station on Warped Tour 2016. The plan seemed cut and dry to Awsten; spend time with his favorite musician and best friend while making a bit of cash. But then a beautiful man stumbled into his life. Will they prevail through the problems tour throws at them or will they crash and burn?ill be updating tags as i go. i have like a rough idea of plot but havent decided most of the details so they will be fluid
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Awsten Knight
Series: Bandcraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Pie With Veal

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 giving me a chance. i promise i will not let u down.

Awsten was starting his summer job that day. Working for Warped Tour sounded fun but it felt like repeated gut-punches. It reminded him that his own band wasn’t good enough to play the stage which was why he was being paid minimum wage to carry amps. However, he was hired as a groupie for Metro Station. Awsten was practically their number one fan so spending time with them was worth it, even if it meant shitty manual labor and sweaty afternoons.

He started in Houston. It didn’t make sense for him to leave for California, needing to drive all night to just make it by the morning. Texas was only a week into the tour so he was joining today. His bandmate was working with him too. Geoff didn’t care about Metro Station much but liked spending time with his best friend.  
Their stupid fucking drummer, Otto, was too busy drumming to spend all summer on tour.

When he entered the bus, he was dumbfounded to see Trace Cyrus, his number #1 celebrity crush, shirtless. Trace gave him a fake smile and Awsten’s heart beat sooooo fast. 

“Trace Cyrus. Nice to meet you, man.”

“Awsten Knight,” Awsten Knight stumbled out, trying to keep his composure. ‘Oh. Em. Gerard. I can’t believe he knows my name! Maybe I am gonna fall in love this summer.’

Oh yeah; Geoff and Awsten made a bet before they left: whoever falls in love on tour first gets to name the next album. Yeah, Awsten wrote the songs so he has that personal connection but Geoff is, like, really good at naming things. They’ve been arguing about it for months so this bet seemed like the obvious answer. Awsten was determined to win and he was ready to find love anywhere he could.

“Hey, Awsten, can you help me out with this stupid fucking drum set?” Geoff’s voice called from outside the bus. Awsten nearly threw up in his mouth at the thought of touching the stupid fucking instrument but still went outside. He wouldn’t subject Geoff to do the worst part of their job alone.

As he was helping Geoff, he couldn’t help but notice a handsome short glass of water setting up on a distant stage. The man on stage was enticing and Awsten made a note to himself to check out their set later. He couldn’t make out the name of the band from his vantage point. Something about pie with veal, maybe? Awsten thought it sounded gross but maybe veal pie was a delicacy in Greenland. He’d have to try it when he, Geoff, and their stupid fucking drummer went.

“Awsten? Are you even listening to me?” Geoff snapped him out of his daze.

“Of course, you were talking about moving to Ittoqqortoormiit?” Awsten replied.

“I mean, yeah that is the plan, but I was talking about how much I hate Otto. Obviously, you weren’t listening because you were fantasizing about some band guy you’ve never spoken to,” Geoff retorts. “Do you even know his name?”

“Not yet, but boy howdy, I’m gonna find out by the end of the day.” Geoff just rolled his eyes and they continued moving the stupid fucking drumset while Awsten yearned to know the man’s name.


	2. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsten is self-conscious about nothing, smells like shit, and falls in love.

After touching the stupid fucking drumset, Awsten knew he needed to take a shower. He couldn’t risk getting cooties from a stupid fucking drummer, not when he needed to fall in love this summer. He already had so many song name ideas and couldn’t risk Geoff messing up his plan. Geoff might’ve won the Kids Choice Award for Bestest Namer for Naming Things six years in a row but that doesn’t mean he’s good at it. What do those kids know about naming? Nothing, that’s what. All of them name their stuffed animals shit like Fluffy and Bunny. They couldn’t discern a good namer if it hit them in the face. Fuck them kids.

“You okay, man?” a voice called out. “Your face is doing this weird thing where you look, like, not chill, dude.”

Awsten grimaced when he realized he’d been grimacing while thinking about Geoff and the kids. He grimaced once again when he realized Trace Cyrus was the one who caught him grimacing. A triple grimace is not a good way to make a good impression. 

So, he forced a smile, even if he was still upset. Upset about Geoff’s naming and the Kids Choice Awards he never won and the stupid fucking drums he just manhandled. He forced a smile because he needed Trace to see him as a fun guy; not a weird grimacing poser. Everyone knows real punks don’t grimace.

“Hello? Adam? You there?” Trace said, bringing Awsten back to reality. He really needed to stop getting sidetracked in front of his bae-to-be.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “And it’s Awsten by the way,” he added under his breath. Ouch. Did his future husband really not even bother to learn his name?

“Alright, Avery. I need you to find Mason’s brush. You know how he gets when his hair is messed up.”

Awsten did not know how Mason got when his hair was messed up and, frankly, he didn’t care. He was too busy reeling from embarrassing himself in front of the most beautiful man in the industry. 

He nodded and went to work looking for the hairbrush. Thankfully, it was right on the table. Mason could’ve easily found it himself if he wasn’t so busy being the worst member of Metro Station. Awsten could’ve been saved an awkward encounter if he just took his eyes off his gotdamn phone once in a while.

Still, despite his newfound hatred for him, Awsten set the brush on Mason’s bunk. Then, he left the bus to take a walk. He still had to figure out who that charming man from earlier was. He obviously wouldn’t pursue anything with the height-challenged singer; he was still head over heels for Trace, even if he didn’t acknowledge him. However, there was no harm in looking and maybe he could even find a cool new band to listen to. 

Then he remembered he didn’t shower away the stupid fucking drum cooties. It would’ve been weird if he turned around right after stepping out of the bus so Awsten shoved his hands in his girls’ skinny jeans’ pockets. They were obviously too big to fit comfortably but he already did it and it would’ve been even weirder if someone saw him put his hands in his pockets and then immediately take them back out, like some sort of pocket creep. So, he kept them squeezed in the tiny pockets as he casually strolled over to the stage. 

It looked like the set was nearing its end. He found an open area pretty close to the stage and leaned against a fence. Unfortunately, the fence wasn’t very stable and he slid back. Double unfortunately, his hands got stuck in his jean pockets and he couldn’t get them out in time to break his fall. So, he wound up sitting on his tushy just as Trace passed by.

Awsten didn’t have time to be embarrassed, which is shocking considering how often he makes an utter fool of himself. This time, his attention was turned away from his own awful coordination and focused on the man on stage. The singer was hyping up the crowd. The swarm of teenagers screamed and Awsten felt compelled to scream as well. He didn’t though. That would be weird.

The glamorous man started to sing and Awsten hung on every word. Well, he didn’t quite catch the first two lines; the roar of the crowd obviously gave the man heartache to sing, and his voice sort of cracked. But Awsten heard the third line loud and clear.

It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone

And Awsten’s gut wrenched. This man was breathtaking. How could anyone break his heart and get away with it? Awsten bet it was a stupid fucking drummer that did that to him. They’re always doing that and never feel any remorse. 

Okay, so maybe Awsten didn’t hang on every word. He didn’t really pay attention to any other lyric in the song, to be honest. He was too fixated on the man in front of him. The way his sweat made his shirt cling to his chest was enchanting. His hair kept getting in his eyes and he used his strong hands to push it away. Awsten couldn’t stop staring.


	3. Mark Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Awsten watches the end of the set, he realizes something incredible about the band and has the experience of a lifetime.

Before Awsten knew it, the song ended and the man was speaking into the microphone. 

“Alright everyone, I’m Vic, that’s Tony,” he forcefully pointed to the guitarist, 

“Jaime,” then to the bassist,

“and my lil bro Big Q,” finally to the stupid fucking drummer, 

”and we’re Pierce the Veil! We’ve got one more song for you. This one’s called Mark Twist!” he finishes.

Vic. What a beautiful name. So elegant and sensual while still fiery and exciting. It felt like every new fact brought Awsten closer and closer to true love. 

Wait, did he say Big Q? As in the Big Q? He pried his eyes off the charismatic singer to look to the back of the stage. Normally, Awsten would grimace every time he saw a stupid fucking drummer. But this wasn’t just a stupid fucking drummer. Big Q was a legend. No, not among drummers. He was subpar at best. Okay, he sucked pretty bad. But this man was an idol of Awsten’s. Big Q, of course, was his favorite Minecraft YouTuber. Why didn’t he put it together earlier? He was so busy ogling over his captivating brother that he didn’t realize this was Quackity’s band. One of Awsten’s favorite things about Quackity was that he didn’t have any sexual assault allegations against him. He would’ve been really upset if his new dazzling crush’s brother was a sex offender. Thank honk, that wasn’t the case.

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of some faint guitar.

I feel sad, I wish I hadn’t died  
I wish I could be living more years and satisfied  
But no, some dead guy just killed me  
He choked me at the library  
He came to me, he said, ‘what you reading?’  
I said, ‘Mark Twain.’  
He said, ‘Mark Twain?’  
He said, ‘Mark Twist’  
And he twisted my fucking neck  
Now I’m dead

With the last line, Vic sank to his knees and cried out, making the crowd scream. Awsten still didn’t scream along but it was even more tempting this time. He didn’t know what these lyrics could possibly be about but he did know that Vic’s voice sang them with such ache and pain that he wanted to scoop him into a hug. 

Then something shocking happened: Vic locked eyes with him!!! Awsten felt his body melt as the shorter man’s dark orbs peered into his own lighter ones. His lungs seemed to liquefy and his ribs crumbled into dust. His chest was collapsing as he stared into the depth of his beautiful peepers.

“Thank you, Houston!” Vic screamed into the mic. He flashed a quick wink at Awsten before he and the rest of the band left the stage. 

Awsten stood up and rushed backstage. He clumsily took out his pass and said he needed to get an amp. Maybe working for Warped Tour had some perks. He would’ve felt bad lying if he wasn’t so enamored with the gorgeous singer. Any trouble he might get into was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arent i so good at writing!! im so talented and cool!! shout out to quackity and his song mark twist<3

**Author's Note:**

> pls give feedback but also my writing and plot r both perfect so i prob dont need it >.<


End file.
